Gryffindor's Can Have Fun
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: A one shot of Oliver Wood/OC for Stole Your Cookie. Rated M for a reason.


This is for Stole Your Cookie. A one-shot of her and Oliver. I have not done one with Oliver so I'm gonna have fun with this. I hope you like it.

Gryffindor's Can Have Fun.

"Hey sweetheart, did you enjoy the show?" Oliver asked Sulis as he walked over to her after Quidditch practice finished.

"Of course I did honey. I got to watch you do what you love most, other than me of course." She smiled up at her boyfriend of six years. Oliver sat next to her and put his arm around her small shoulders. His fingers absently twisted themselves into her dark hair as he look into her hazel eyes. He loved the way her hair was a complete contrast to her abnormally pale skin.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked as he tilted her head back so he could kiss her.

"I don't know what are we doing this weekend?" She asked smiling at him before he kissed her. He smiled down at her and thought about it.

"I was hoping we would be spending so time together this weekend." He said his voice sad. The past three weekends Sulis had been busy with class work and Oliver was busy with Quidditch practices.

"I know we don't spend much time together but this weekend is for us. I promise no studying for me as long as you promise shorter practices. We can spend our free time together doing whatever your heart desires." Sulis smiles and winks at him. Oliver kisses her deeply and pulls her into his lap.

"You know I only desire you sweetie." He smiles and kisses her again. She giggles as she wraps her arms around his toned shoulders and kissed him back.

"I only desire you as well honey. So have you decided what we will be doing with our free time?" She asked smiling.

"Yep, we are going to make sweet and passionate love in the showers after practice is over than we are going to sit and cuddle under a tree by the lake and watch the sunset together." He smiled as she nodded her approval of the plans.

"Sounds like a wonderful Saturday to me. I get to watch you get all sweaty and sexy than you're going to make love to me than we are going to cuddle while watching the sunset. I could not be happier if I tried." Sulis smiled and kissed him before standing and pulling him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" He asked a glint of humor in his eyes.

"To dinner than back to the common room to cuddle on the couch in front of the fire." Sulis smiled over her shoulder as she pulled him along.

***Saturday***

Sulis watches as Oliver catches another ball. He has not missed one yet, even when he was looking at her.

"That's good for today." He yells as he descends on his broom. The team heads to the showers as he walks over to Sulis.

"Hey pretty thing." He smiles and kisses her.

"Hi honey" She smiles. He sits next to her as they wait for everyone else to leave.

"So now what are we going to do." She asks looking at him. He says nothing as he takes her hand and leads her to the showers.

"I need a shower and you're taking one with me." He smiles and turns the water on before striping. Sulis takes her clothes off and tosses them aside.

"You are so sexy when you are all sweaty after practice." She smiles and kisses Oliver. He pulls her to him and deepens the kiss. Sulis rubs against him as the water cascades over them. He grabs her hips and she wraps her arms around him. Sulis pulls away and grabs the shampoo. She gently rubs it through Oliver's hair as he holds her against him. He kisses her before tilting his head back and letting her rinse the suds from his hair.

"I love it when you treat me like this." He smiles and nibbles on her ear. Sulis moans as she runs conditioner through his untamed hair. Oliver turns so she is under the water and he washes her hair while she runs soapy hands over his body. Sulis kisses him as he rinses her hair before applying the conditioner. He pulls her to him and rubs her down with soapy hands, paying special attention to her arse and chest.

"I love you Oliver." She kisses him as the rinse the soap off of each other.

"I love you too Sulis." He smiles and picks her up. She wraps her legs around him as he presses her against the shower wall, water washing over his back. Sulis moaned as he teased her clit with the head of his dick. "Oliver don't tease, its not nice." She groaned as he slid into her. He started rocking his hips as she held onto his shoulders.

"Your pussy is so tight and hot." Oliver groans as he slams into her over and over again. Sulis arches against him as his hand slips between them and rubs small circles around her clit.

"Oh god Oliver, more honey please." She begs as he nibbles her neck and kisses her shoulders. He slams into her harder and faster as she digs her nails into his shoulders. He growls as she tightens around him and rubs her clit faster.

"Damn you feel good." Oliver moans as she arches in his arms. He licks and sucks her nipple into his mouth and Sulis gasps.

"Oliver!" She screams as she soars over the edge of bliss. Oliver nibbles on her neck as she comes down. He smiles as she rocks her hips against his.

"Tell me what you want baby." He teases as he fingers her clit.

"Hard, fast on the floor under the water." Sulis pants as he lays her down the water still hitting his back. The water runs over his shoulders and onto her chest as he pounds into her. Oliver lifts her lips to his as he grabs her hips and pulls her against him. He thrust harder as he feels her tighten again. This time he does not hold back. As Sulis screams Oliver come deep inside her pussy.

"I love you Sulis." He smiles as the water cools against his back.

"I love you Oliver." She smiles and kisses him before they stand and dress each other.

"I had a great time today Oliver." Sulis smiles up at him as they watch the sunset under a tree by the lake.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiles before kissing her. Sulis straddles his waist and kisses him harder.

"I didn't get enough of you earlier. I still want more." She smiles and rubs against him. Oliver rolls over and on top of her. Sulis smiles and spreads her leg. As he nestles between her legs he feels something hit his stomach.

"Sulis what was that?" Oliver asks alarmed. She kisses him before smiling up at him

"That Oliver, would be your baby kicking. I'm pregnant and I was going to tell you but I didn't know how. Please don't be mad at me." She looked worried. Oliver didn't say a word he just pulled her clothes off of her and stripped his own. As he slid into her he kissed her slowly."I'm going to be a dad." He smiled as he slowly rocked his hips. Sulis arched against him.

"If I had known you were going to react like this I would have told you sooner." She moaned as he pushed harder into her. He kissed her and caressed her hips and thighs as he made slow love to her.

"I love you Sulis and I love our baby. Will you marry me?" He asked as he felt her tighten around him.

"Yes." Sulis moaned as she came. She felt Oliver shudder against her as he came inside her.

"I cant believe I'm going to be a dad." Oliver whispered later as they snuggled on his bed. Sulis smiled up at him and rubbed her belly. Oliver laid his hand over hers and kissed her. They fell asleep laying like that.


End file.
